October & April
by Nina Vale
Summary: They were indeed like October and Apirl...seaons so diffrent yet so alike. Sonfick DantexZhalia


**Discilimer**: **I own nothing accept the idea..**

Song: October and April

Band: The Rasmus( feat. Anette Olzon)

Genere: Synchornic/Alternative Rock

* * *

><p><em>She was like April sky<br>Sun rise in her eyes  
>Child of light<br>Shining star  
>Fire in her eyes<br>Bright as day  
>Melting snow<br>Breaking through the chill  
>October and April<em>

For Dante Zhalia was like sky in April mixing summer and winter…cool and warm, when he looked into her deep brown eyes, that sparkled like early spring sun, he saw fire and light. She could act cold but deep in her was the warmness and love and goodness that just needed to be freed and shared. That love was what drew him to her, and helped him in bad moments…whenever he felt down or like everything became cold and dark her sole presence lightened it up.

_He was like frozen sky  
>In October night<br>Darkest cloud  
>Endless storm<br>Raining from his heart  
>Coldest snow<br>Deepest thrill  
>Tearing down his will<br>October and April  
><em>

Zhalia could see trough Dante. She could see that all his mask of cool and collected pro. Inside he was just like other people, he had his problems, sometimes was sad or frustrated or even afraid. He always had to keep those emotions bottled up inside, since he was the best agent and team leader and he had to be support for others all the time, for Lok, for her…for his ill mentor, so he kept cool and collected thought it was more and more difficult to him and he sometimes let things slip, like on Medea Island or when he talked to her on that train or before they went to Vienna and finally Prague…all this responsibility and feelings were too much for him and he broke down, after one final blow.

_Like hate and love  
>Worlds apart<br>This fatal love was like poison  
>Right from the start<br>Like light and dark  
>Worlds apart this fatal love was like poison<br>Right from the start_

They were so different, he was form the Foundation the good side, he was loved by his mentor and friends, he was understanding, loving and forgiving, she was an orphan from the streets for whom none cared, then she was taken by Organization, the evil side where feelings didn't exist. She was a spy who had to destroy them, destroy and stop him but she fell in love with him her target….and he…he fell in love with her his to-be-killer. This love was from the start a difficult thing….

_We were like loaded guns  
>Sacrificed our lives<br>_They both were keeping their feelings bottled up, for different yet similar reasons. They believed that they have to do be like that, not to show feelings, making themselves die inside bit by bit, not able to find comfort or healing in anyone….

_We were like love undone  
>Craving to entwine<br>_

But despite their acts, they couldn't deny their feelings, they couldn't make themselves stop feeling at all, they both needed someone who will understand them without words and offer them support and love, without knowing it they were looking for each other, waiting for to meet each other.

_Fatal torch  
>Final thrill<br>Love was bound to kill  
>October and April<em>

When they finally met…they felt something they never experienced or felt before found that there is something else in the world, that there is still love it was like someone had hit them on the head or like they got hit by few hundred volts of energy. They both felt like this love could kill them….it was so powerful and they felt like their old life was over….like some new awaited them

_Like hate and love  
>Worlds apart<br>This fatal love was like poison  
>Right from the start<br>Like light and dark  
>Worlds apart this fatal love was li<em>_ke poison  
>Right from the startx2<em>  
><em>October and April<br>October and April  
>October and April<em>

They were like October and April seasons so different but so alike, where all mixed up light with dark, warmness with cold, sun with rain, gold with grey and they both needed one another to heal their wounds. He freed her heart and melted it, showing her that she has new family and people who accept her, and in return she showed HIM that he has someone he can rely on and trust, someone who will stuck with him no matter what happened, no matter how stupid things he'd done. They were each others poison…magic potion that brought them out of their shelves and killed their demons and darkness.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I based this fic on the Official Video to the song(you can find it on youtube) :) and I think it fits(the song I mean) Dante and Zhalia because they are a bit like those seasons...you can have nice and warm weather in Apirl but it's not summer yet and there are chills and rains and even snow and October is the same...there are lovely autum days with sun and golden leaves but also damp and gloomy ones :) and Dante and Zhalia are a bit like that aren't they?<p> 


End file.
